


【奇杰】伪父子年下

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 韓国人の太太분겨さま（twitter ID：@misted_8）へもう忘れたかもしれませんが、ゴンの両手首をネクタイで縛られたネタありがとうございました！❤️暴力，被迫饮精，奇犽很渣，慎看
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 11





	【奇杰】伪父子年下

**Author's Note:**

> 韓国人の太太분겨さま（twitter ID：@misted_8）へ  
> もう忘れたかもしれませんが、ゴンの両手首をネクタイで縛られたネタありがとうございました！❤️
> 
> 暴力，被迫饮精，奇犽很渣，慎看

玄关里，一个成年男子被高中生模样的少年摁在地板上从后面侵犯。

男人近乎赤裸，手肘和膝盖颤抖着支撑着身体，看起来随时会因为剧烈的冲撞倒下去。可即使屁股被撞击得啪啪直响，肉体交合的声音都比他的呻吟声要大得多。

不是他不想叫出来，而是嘴巴被堵住了，不管被肏多么狠，也只能从嗓子眼里挤出微弱的声音。两手也被自己的领带绑在一起，衬衫被扯下来扔在了一边，裤子半褪要掉不掉，只有线条漂亮的小腿上的吊袜带还在本来的位置。

在他身后骑马一样骑着他的少年欣赏着自己正在肏干的身体，每次被他插到最里面，流畅的背部线条就弓成一抹令人血脉贲张的弧线。

“…！爸爸，你好棒！”少年俯身前胸贴在他后背上，轻轻在他耳边吐气，“爸爸，你被我肏得爽吗？”

然后感觉身下那具身体剧烈抽搐了一下，地板上落下几滴水滴，不知是汗水还是别的什么。

小杰不是他的爸爸，他们没有任何亲缘关系，奇犽算不上他的养子，他们年龄只差了8岁，奇犽被小杰认识的夫妇寄养在他这里。只有在羞辱他的时候，奇犽才会这么叫他。

奇犽不从他里面拔出去，就把小杰的身体翻转过来。感觉到体内无阻隔的肉茎旋转着摩擦，小杰哆嗦得更厉害了。他没有哭，嘴已经被堵住了，再哭出来的话鼻子也无法呼吸，怕憋死，被高中男生强奸到窒息而死，他不知道新闻上会怎么报道他这种可怜的死法。

“咕！唔唔！”

“你说什么，我听不懂。知道了，你是想说被我干得不够爽是吧，那我只好再加把劲儿了。摊上你这么个淫乱的父亲真是让人吃不消，嗯！”

“呃！咕！”

奇犽托起小杰的臀部，用跪坐的姿势往他里面狠狠撞进去，整根没入，拔出，又使劲插进去。重复着这样本该极费体力的动作，却不见他有一点吃力。

窄穴被肏得发出噗滋噗滋的水响，体液流了小杰一屁股，蹭了奇犽满手。

“爸爸的水儿比女人还多，太厉害了，是不是生来就是给我干的，这么淫荡的身体！”

小杰被他干得直翻白眼，被绑在一块的手试图推开他的肩膀，被奇犽一手抓着摁在地上，又借着体重一下子捣进了最深处。

小杰的头拼命向后仰着，奇犽也顾不上说话了，在小杰里面埋头苦干，肉穴被蹂躏久了，都被他干松了。咬牙射在小杰里面，放开了他，小杰整个人没有骨头似的瘫软在地上，腿间失禁似的流出红红白白的液体。

软趴趴蜷缩在耻毛里的阴茎没有反应，果然想要单纯从后面被肏到射还是有点难度，奇犽没有碰他前面，明明像个婊子似的被他肏过了，碰一下前面就挣扎得要死要活。奇犽发泄完就把他扔在门口下厨去做饭了，小杰在地上躺了一会儿，感觉恢复了点力气，两手掏出塞在嘴巴里的一团手帕，用牙齿咬开了领带缠绕手腕打的结，扶着墙站起来的时候仍是一阵头晕眼花，边走后穴里黏腻的液体就顺着腿根往下淌，让他很是难堪，只能慢慢往浴室里挪。

奇犽上他从来没有任何保护措施，每次都要射到他紧里面才罢休，事后清理让小杰很头痛。第一次的时候他跟奇犽说，他们这样是不对的，年轻人谁都有犯错的时候，奇犽做的事他就不追究了。

小杰说到这里心里苦笑了一下，就算他追究又能怎样，奇犽的父母去了国外把他交给小杰家寄养，他父母付了一笔丰厚的抚养金，小杰养三个小孩都够了。然而说实在的，小杰和奇犽的父母关系算不上亲厚，其实并不理解为什么让他，一个算得上外人的单身汉替他们监护抚养一个高中生。  
虽然小杰高中生的时候，因为奇犽父母忙于工作，拜托他寒暑假收留照顾过还是小学生的奇犽，小杰觉得自己充其量也就算是奇犽小时候的邻家大哥哥。

就算小杰想要追究，在这样一个闭塞的小镇上，他一个成年人被未成年男生侵犯了，传出去也只会对自己有负面影响。

「成年人被小孩做那种事，反抗不过谁信啊，就算真打不过，不会推开他逃跑吗」

「估计是他自己想诱奸未成年，才故意这么传的吧」

「真不要脸」

小杰可以想见种种矛头最终对准的肯定是自己。

他已经自认倒霉，大度得跟奇犽表示只要别再做这种事，他就当什么都没发生过。结果反倒是奇犽甩给他几张照片，说已经把他在自己身下的丑态拍下来了，就算小杰去告他强奸，奇犽是未成年人，法律也不会对他怎么样，相反小杰的不雅照若是被公开，不仅会丢了工作，如果他做假证，说是小杰勾引未成年，坐牢也有可能。

奇犽带着得逞的微笑看着小杰的脸一点一点失去血色，带有下流意味的摸了摸小杰的脸，哄道，只要他肯乖乖听话，这些照片就不会给别人看，他会对他好的。

他对他好指的是小杰不得不经常满足高中男生旺盛的欲望。

同意收留奇犽住在他家后，小杰一开始也挺高兴的，有人和他一起住，奇犽负责做饭而且很好吃，他父母给的抚养金都替奇犽保管着了，除了两人共同的租金等一些日常开销，小杰没有动，打算给奇犽让他自己支配。

小杰不知道奇犽对他有那方面的心思，发现的时候已经晚了。第一次奇犽迷奸他，但是进来的时候出了血，太疼了，小杰惊醒了过来，看清压在身上的人影开始剧烈挣扎。许是他反抗得太激烈把奇犽惹恼了，一拳把他打得眼冒金星，可是都没有接下来被强行贯穿那么痛，撕裂的伤口被反复进出凌迟，最后他都哼不出声了，奇犽早上才发现床单被子上都是血，小杰身上烫的吓人。奇犽不是不心虚，还好小杰体质比常人恢复得快，消炎药退烧药下去，奇犽替他给公司请了几天假，就好了。奇犽还以为这下小杰得把他送进局子，好在奇犽拍了不少照片，小杰真的被吓住了。

奇犽见小杰不敢说出去，开始变本加厉。在餐厅里坐在椅子上让小杰跪在桌下给他口，小杰的喉头十分敏感，一开始触到他喉咙总是会反射性干呕，后来可能渐渐习惯了给奇犽做这种事，龟头插到喉咙小杰挤压着给他做深喉，让他快点完事自己好早点解放，可是每次精液喷射进喉管奇犽都让他乖乖咽下去，小杰被呛得涕泪横流被迫把精液往下吞，可怜兮兮的，奇犽奖赏似的摸着他脑袋说喂小杰精液就把他喂饱了。小杰之后每每冲进洗手间抱着马桶干呕，却除了酸水什么也吐不出来。

被折磨得够呛，本来就不胖的小杰瘦了一圈。早上出门打算上班时，奇犽若是来了兴致也不管不顾把他按在门上肏到满意为止，一身中山装制式的男生校服只拉开个裤链，搞完小杰拿纸巾擦了擦下体拉上拉链就去学校了。小杰身上的西装皱了不说，染上不少体液，只好换套新的去上班，还得编各种借口解释为什么迟到。

小杰曾经给奇犽的父母打过越洋电话，委婉表示他这里不能继续让奇犽住下去了，结果话说到一半就被监听着电话的奇犽给强行切断了。之后奇犽绑着小杰蒙上他眼睛干了一天一宿，直做到小杰哑着嗓子哭求再也不敢了。


End file.
